RED DAWN: Insurrection
by Blackraven10187
Summary: Chapter 5 is up! Dune/Zoids. A Harkonnen Experiment goes terribly wrong, and it leads to the occupation of Zi by the Baron Harkonnen. Only the Rebellion, composed of the Blitz Team and the remaining Zoid pilots and with the help of the Ordos can save Zi.
1. The Experiment Goes Wrong

Disclaimer:  I don't own Zoids, Planet Zi, Dune, Arrakis or any of the Houses of the Padishah Imperium.  I do own the Commander Superior and other characters.

Authors note:  This is a crossover between Dune and Zoids- Most, if not all, the characters are a little OOC, but please bear with me.  Also, I made out Bit in this story to be something unexpected.  Oh, one more thing- for the House symbols and colors, I used the ones found in the _Emperor: Battle for Dune_ the PC game.

Also the ages for the Baron Harkonnen and the Ordos Commander are both 21.

This story is set five years after the Blitz Team won the Royal Cup and the Backdraft was defeated.

**Red Dawn: Insurrection**

****

****

            Far away from the Planet Zi, there was an Empire.  This Empire, the Padishah Imperium, as it was called by its inhabitants, the descendants of the first human spatial explorers, was an awesome sight.  The strength and influence of it extended for thousands of light-years in every direction.  Everyone was happy, and all was peaceful.  However, all was not as it seemed…  

            On the outskirts of the Imperium, there hung a jet-black planet, only visible because of the thin red cracks in the planet's crust.  To all the citizens in the Imperium, the Harkonnen homeworld, Geidi Prime, was the manifestation of all evil- fear, mistrust, and tyranny.  The Harkonnen were a brutal house- all throughout their history, their deeds have been those of warring, killing, and destruction of all.

The Baronial Palace, Geidi Prime

            The Harkonnen Baron sat in front of his military commanders, his golden-blond hair streaming down past his shoulders (A/N: And no, its not Bit.  The Harkonnens have blond hair.)  He sat still in his crisp red and black uniform, as his flaming red eyes swept across the three-dimensional hologram denoting their forces that were currently occupying Caladan, their rival's homeworld.  As he was just about to die from boredom of this routine –give the order, watch the forces overrun the enemy, then go through all the reports, then start all over again- a messenger arrived.

            "Sir!" the lieutenant saluted, snapping to attention.  "I have a message for you from Dr. Seculdi, saying that he has completed his tests, and is ready for a test run of the device!"  "What?  So soon?" the Baron waved for his generals to leave for the moment.  "He told me that it would take him anywhere up to six more months!"  Nikola-Guschev Harkonnen stood up, and walked to the messenger.  "When is the test of the spatial folding device going to occur?"  The messenger stood in front of the Baron.  "We should be going.  The test is scheduled for the day after tomorrow."

Lab 17, Geidi Prime

            The Baron stood on a balcony overlooking the hangar that housed the 'Device', as it was now called.  He smiled to himself, rubbing his hands in the way a small child would in anticipation.  All was going according to plan.  He would test the device by sending two full divisions of his men halfway across the galaxy to some M-class world and bring them back, all in one hour.  This would be the greatest day in all Harkonnen history- the day that the galaxy opened to the Harkonnens' tender mercies.

            "All right: The test shall commence in one minute."  Dr. Seculdi pushed a red button.  A mechanical voice rang out over the speaker system.  "Launch sequence engaged.  All non-authorized personnel must leave the area.  Warning.  Warning.  Launch sequence engaged.  Launch in fifty seconds.  49.  48.  47…"  A light on panel to the side of the Baron blinked on, but the Doctor didn't notice.  Then, another.  And another.  Then the whole panel lit up like one of those 'Christmas Trees' that were once a tradition, long ago, back on Earth.

            "Uh, Doctor?"  The Baron asked, wondering why the heck would all those lights just lit up.  "Not now, m'lord.  We are almost to launch."  The Doctor didn't even look at the Baron; he was too absorbed in staring at the display panel in front of him.  The Baron asked again, this time more urgent because of the countdown getting lower- 16.  15.  14…  "Doctor!"  The Doctor turned with an annoyed look on his otherwise creased face, as few strands of white hair falling out of place.  "Yes, what is it?"  "What are those lights?"  The Baron pointed to the panel.  "Huh?  What light-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes widening at the sight of the panel.  "Shit!  Those are the warning lights!"  "Something went wrong?" The Baron asked, his brows furrowing.  "Yes!  The spatial folding field is starting to fluctuate!  The field… The field extends throughout this whole hangar!"  "No.  You don't mean…"  The Baron froze as the idea settled in. 

            "Yes!  Everyone and everything in the hangar will be transported to that M-class world!  And, that includes you!"  With that statement, all of the officers around the Baron fell silent.  Only the automatic countdown could be heard.  3.  2.  1.  Activating folding field.  Energy Transformation Rate at 57K.  Warning.  Approaching Critical Levels.  Controlled shutdown required, please-"

            The voice shut off, as a blinding white light engulfed everyone; the soldiers, the Baron, the Frigates, and the tanks.

Toros Base, Planet Zi

            "Bit Cloud, come back here with my cookie!"  Leena's voice resounded through the halls of the base, followed by a few shattering sounds.  Several crashes could be heard a split second later, along with pitiful screams of pain, no doubt from Bit.  Then, all sounds -and screams- stopped.

            The Doc, Jamie and Brad came a minute later to see what went wrong, and also to survey the damages.  As they entered the hallway to the rec room (A/N: I don't know what they called the room where they find out about battles, I'm just calling it the rec room), the Doc sighed.  "And I just had those windows replaced last week.  Why do they- No.  It can't be."  He stopped, causing both Jamie and Brad to look towards him, only to find him kneeling, cupping his hands around something.

            When they approached, the object was revealed to be… a blue shield liger model, with two of its legs broken off.  Brad just sighed and shook his head while Jamie tried to stop Doc from flooding the place, he was already tearing fast.  

            Then, they heard Leena's voice calling for them.  "Dad!  Jamie!  Brad!  Come here, check this out!"

            Jamie, fearing the worst for Bit, was the first to arrive, only to find Bit clutching his head, curled up in a fetal position on the couch, and Leena standing in front of the window, staring at something.  "What is it?"  Brad had somehow gotten Doc to stop mourning the loss of the liger model and gotten him to come.

            "Look…"  Leena pointed out the window.  As all of them looked –minus Bit who was still on the couch- they saw a strange shimmering in the sky, to the south of them.  Then, as they watched, the bright light grew larger, and settled down in a forested area, then winked out.

            "I wonder what that was…" Bit had somehow gotten himself off the couch.  "Yeah…"  The rest agreed.

A/N:  There!  My first Zoids fic, even if it is a crossover.  I know there isn't much now, but this is just basically an intro to let you, the reader, to familiarize yourself with the settings.  Oh well, enough with all the stupid 'technical' words.

Please Review!

-Blackraven


	2. The First Shot Is Fired

Authors note:  Oh, I forgot to say this in the last chapter:  This story may be confusing since it's based on Dune- I will try to explain everything as the story goes on, but for the time being, bear with me.

Disclaimer:  See Chapter 1.

**Red Dawn: Insurrection**

A nameless forest, Planet Zi

            'Yes.  _He_ would be the one to free the Count from prison, _he would be the one who rebuilt the Backdraft, __he would be the Count's right-hand man.'  Philip smiled and leaned back in the cockpit, thinking of all the rewards and honors the Count would bestow on him for being instrumental in the Backdraft's rebirth._

            He was in his Stealth Viper, in some nameless forest, plotting how his name would go down in the history books.  However, unbeknownst to him, he wasn't as well hidden as he'd originally thought.  A pair of eyes followed him as his Viper slowly slid along the floor of the forest, as black as the night it was.

            Beep beep beep.  Philip looked down, annoyed at the sound interrupting his daydreams.  His face turned to one of shock, then one of fear. 

For, all around him, there were towering machines (A/N: For those who know what I mean, think the Devastator ^_^ I almost feel sorry for him…).  They weren't anything he knew of, and they certainly weren't Zoids.  Then, he smiled.  He pushed down the trigger, then held it as he strafed all of the machines.  'Nothing could have withstood that,' he smiled after emptying his ammo for two minutes.

Then, when the dust cleared, his smile froze.  For there were the same machines around him; they hadn't moved at all, and there were nothing but just a few minor dents in the armor.  

Then, all the machines extended twin tubes, about a foot in diameter.  A purple glow began to shimmer within the depths of the cannons.  Philip tried to escape, but wherever he turned, there was another machine, blocking his path.  

A single word rang out:  "Fire."

As the silent plasma obliterated the Zoid, only one voice could be heard, malevolently laughing in the distance.

Ordos Imperial Palace, Draconis IV

            "Commander, Sir!"  A lieutenant saluted the leader of the Ordos.  "We have just received reports from our spies that the Harkonnens have created some sort of space-warp unit that allows them to fold space and go anywhere in the galaxy!"  "What!?" Korban Ashuran Ordos stood up, blowing a stand of midnight black hair out of his face.  

            "Are the reports confirmed?"  He asked, striding over to the lieutenant.  "Yes sir.  We are mobilizing the Black Guard as we speak, milord."  "Good.  Prepare the First Fleet."  The Commander Superior spoke, dismissing the lieutenant.  However, he didn't move.  "Um, Sir?  Prepare the First Fleet for what?"  he asked with a confused look on his face.  

            "Let's just say this, Lieutenant.  An, attack mission, let's say…"  Korba turned around with a small grin on his face, his forest-green eyes shining at the notion of a coming mission.

Later…

            "All system checks go of the fleet, milord.  We are ready for departure."  The Helm Officer turned around, reporting to Korba.  "Good."  Cmdr. Korba spoke softly.

            "Docking clamps released, all systems go.  The fleet is awaiting your order, Sir."  Korba nodded in acknowledgement of the statement.  "Engage."  (A/N: I couldn't resist putting that in there!)

Toros Base, Planet Zi

            The team had just finished dinner, and were watching the TV, with the exception of Doc who had disappeared once more to play with his replacement Liger model.  

            'In the headlines today, several people have reported sightings of a strange light over the (A/N: Not good with place names) Desecrated Forest.'  With that, the Blitz Team sprung into attentiveness. 'We now bring you to the site of the sightings.  Live from the Desecrated Forest, here's our Reporter Kira O'myre.  Kira?'  'Hello, viewers.  We now bring you live to the Forest.'

            Just then, Doc came into the room, leading Leon and Naomi to a couch, distracting all but Bit and Jamie.  "Hey, what's up guys…"  Leon stopped when he realized no one was listening to him; the Blitz Team was to engrossed with the live feed.  "What's wrong with the team, Dad?"  Doc just stopped playing with his model long enough to answer Leon's question.  "Oh, nothings wrong, its just that we saw the light as well."  "What?" Leon and Naomi both turned to look at Doctor Toros.  "You mean to say that _you saw this light?"  Small smiles were beginning to spread on both faces when the looks the rest of the people there shut them up._

            'Now, here is the path the ZBC blazed through the forest, we are following it now.  See, there is the Fallen Grove, there's the Stolid Stone, and there's- Hey,' the reporter broke off, the camera swerving to where she was pointing at.  'What's that?'  

            Then, a rumbling sound came, and the camera shook a little.  'What was that?' the reporter whispered to the cameraman.  

            Inside the Blitz Team Base, there was silence, except for the TV.  All of the people in it were enraptured by the suspense.

            Then, the rumbling came again.  And again.  Then, ahead of the camera, four or five trees fell, revealing a massive machine, with symbols of a Griffin's head within a diamond, colored red and black. (A/N: I wonder who -or what- _that could be…)  Twin tubes extended from the machine, and a purple glow emanated from the recesses of the cannons.  'Get out of here!'  The reporter was screaming in fear, and the cameraman was frozen where he stood.  Then, two magenta orbs emerged from the cannons, and flew towards the camera.  Then, the footage winked out to be replaced by static._

            The Blitz and Fleugal (A/N: Not sure about spelling) Teams looked at each other, displaying a varied mix of emotions.  However, one that was displayed by all was fear.  Even Doc had put his toys down, and as they looked around, no one would dare voice the question in each of their minds.  (A/N: Well, not _everyone…)_

            Bit's voice rang through the still air:  "What the hell just happened?"  Everyone responded then, basically voicing the same concern.  Brad replied with "I think that machine just killed that reporter,"  but Leena just shot back with "What if they're having some technical difficulties?"  

However, it was Doc who phrased it the best:  "I think what that was, was a machine that has the destructive power of more than a charged particle cannon.  And I think it's hostile…"

Author's Note:  So, hows it coming along?  Any feedback would be appreciated please, just not too much flaming thanks.  

Anyway: Next time on **Red Dawn: Insurrection**:  Six months have passed since the first death in what came to be known as the War for Planet Zi.  Harkonnens have conquered Zi, and the fledgling Resistance is under a lot of pressure from the Harkonnen War Machine.  The Blitz team has joined the Resistance with the other teams in the hopes of expelling the invaders from Zi.  Also, what will the Ordos do?  Will they even get there to help?  

Next time on **Red Dawn: Insurrection: ****_Counterstrike!_**

Please Review!

-Blackraven


	3. Counterstrike

Authors Note:  For all who care about this dimensionally warped fic, I just wanted to let u know:  Thanks for caring.

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

**ReconSEAL**:  In chapter 1, I said that the Harkonnens had taken over Caladan, and (_implied_) wiped out all but a few Atreides.  

**Maelgwyn**:  What technical difficulties?  Please tell me, I would like to have them fixed ASAP!  *Starts banging head on the wall*  (really fast) whowhatwhenwherewhyhow?!!  Tell Meeeeeee-*  *gets whacked in the head by a nameless reader*  

OK, back to the action of…

**Red Dawn: Insurrection**

_(Narrator's voice)_  Six months have passed since the first contact between the people of Planet Zi and the Harkonnens.  It had been a long time, though:  The hated symbol was everywhere- everywhere the citizens of Zi would go, there would be some type of reminder of their oppressed state, whether it be a tank, soldiers, or even the Harkonnen Banner…

Somewhere en route to Zi, at Spatial Warp Rate (SWR) 9.8

            "Sir!"  Commander Superior Korban Ashuran Ordos turned in his swivel chair to face the young ensign.  "Yes?  What news is so important that you must interrupt my briefing session?"  An annoyed look appeared on his face, identical to the other admirals and generals that were there.

            The young ensign flushed, his pale cheeks turning crimson.  "I beg your pardon, Sir, but the Shift Lieutenant gave me a direct order to give this data disc to you immediately.  He said it contained all the information that our intelligence sources have gathered, and its Priority One-A."  He swallowed as Korba slowly advanced towards him, a frown on his face.  Korba put his hand out, ever so slowly, accepting the data disc from the ensign's shaky hands.  He was not one to interrupt on a whim; the last person who did that had been cut down by his blade, mistaken for a Harkonnen Assassin. 

            "Dismissed."  Korba's voice cut through his thoughts.  The ensign turned, and walked into the doors.  His flush deepened even more, if that were possible,  as the pneumatic 'whoosh' opened the door and he hurried out of the room.  Korba raised his eyebrows, and heard a few chuckles from the men behind him.  He shook his head slightly, '_The training isn't what it used to be...'  He turned back and sat down in the smooth mahogany chair at the head of the long table._

            "Alright, now let's continue…"

Mount Iselina, Planet Zi

            Bit Cloud walked into the hidden hangar, yawning.  He wasn't fully awake yet since he hadn't had much sleep.  In fact, he hadn't had any sleep at all for the past 3 days.  He had been out with the rest of the Resistance in his Liger Zero, trying to hinder the invaders, the _Harkonnens_, in any way possible.  

            "Hi guys," he greeted the rest of the former Blitz team- the ZBC had been taken out, and the (former) teams were now banded into one Resistance against the oppressors.  Leena walked up to him and yelled in his face, "Where the hell were you?  We've been waiting here for half an hour, just so you would show up!!  I want an explanation, and I want it now, Bit Cloud!!!"  Bit replied with his ever-amazing intellect:  "Hey, Liger, partner, how you doing."  while walking towards the Liger Zero, and away from Leena.  Only one thought was present in the minds of the former Blitz, Fleugal, Vega and other teams; '_Bad move.' For, Leena's glare had shifted from Bit, who was now petting Liger, who had a huge sweatdrop on its head, to an evil-looking monkey wrench laying just a few feet away from her._

On the opposite side of the Iselina Base

            "OOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!"  Bit's wake-up call had hit home.

            The rest of the Rebellion members shook their heads as one.  "When will he learn…"

Back to the hangar

            "Leena, why'd you have to hit me so hard?"  Bit whined for the fifth time, holding his head.  "You might have broken my bones, killed off some of my brain cells-"  "What brain cells?"  Brad snickered.  "-Hey!  I heard that!  Or, you could have knocked me out!"  Leena muttered under her breath, "That was the _point you idiot…"  Naomi and Leon grinned a little at the sentiment._

            Just then, an alarm blared. _Alert.  Alert.  Unidentified forces have been detected.  Warning._  A small rumble shook the mountain, causing a bit of dust to fall from the overhead rafters.  _Warning.__  Hostile forces detected, approaching from the South.  All units mobilize.  Enemy detected.  Open fire at once.  All internal defense forces move out- Then, the automated warning system cut off as the power grid was knocked out.  The lights shut off.  Then, a small __whirr was heard, then the lighting came back on.  _

            "I got the auxiliary generators online.  We have two hours before our power is depleted."  The Doc, resourceful as ever, was standing in front of the manual circuitry box.  

"Well, let's go guys, let's pay them back for their deeds: let's go kick some Red –the nickname for the Harkonnens- ass!!"  And with that, Bit leapt into the Liger Zero's cockpit.  

The rest of the pilots in the hangar smiled at the young man's seemingly insuppressible spirit.  

Harkonnen POV, same time

            Commander Taryn smiled, looking at the mountains they were passing through. They were almost as beautiful as the mountains of his homeworld, Lankiveil.  He was born in the mountains, then as he grew older, was drafted into the Harkonnen Army.  Oh well.  Not that he would never see them again, it was just that the memories were too overpowering for him.  He shoved the thoughts out of his mind, then focused on the here and now.  

            As he came back to reality, he remembered that he was the one in command of the Harkonnen effort to wipe out the Resistance on this planet.  It had been a lot tougher than the other ones, back in the Imperium.  The natives of the planet seemed to have these machines, Zoids they called them.  These machines seemed to be capable to sentient thought, or at least a few of them.  It had been five and a half months since the takeover of the planet, and the Resistance still wouldn't give.  Oh well.  Their loss of life.

            Just then, a hole opened in the mountainside, and hundreds of Zoids streamed out.

Rebellion POV

            "Let's get them, Liger!"  Bit Cloud's voice reverberated throughout the cockpit of the Liger Zero Jager.  As he sped up, aiming for what seemed to be the lead unit, he began to outflank his allies.  

            "Bit!"  That would be Jamie, and right on schedule, too.  "You're becoming exposed!  Get back here!"  Bit had never been one to listen to anyone else other than himself, and he wasn't about to start now.  "I'm telling you to-"  *click*  Bit shut of the communications with Jamie.

            As the Jager came closer towards the assault tanks, they opened fire.  However, utilizing the Jager's superior maneuverability, Bit dodged most of the shots.  Then, as he came in on the lead tank,  the Jager's claws began to glow a familiar yellow hue. 

"Strike Laser Claw!" and with that, the lead assault tank exploded in a fury of melting steel, oil, and thick gasoline.  "Yeah!  One down, a million and one to go!"  

However, even when the Rebellion seemed to be prevailing against the 'Reds', Bit sensed that something wasn't right.  Wait.  What in the world was _that?_

            Two huge oblong craft were descending!  As Bit and the rest of the former Blitz team looked on in horror, the two frigates opened fire with heavy artillery (A/N: Since I based it on Emperor, only the Ordos have lasers and shielding ^_^ Go ORDOS!!!), smashing through half of the Resistance in a matter of seconds.  Then, his viewscreen activated, as did all the remaining survivors.  A blond man appeared on the screen, wearing what Bit supposed to be a 'Red' uniform.

            "Surrender at once.  Your Resistance if useless.  As you can all see, we outgun you and outnumber you.  Our backup forces will be here momentarily.  No one, in the history of the Harkonnens, have ever successfully stood up to us and succeeded.  Oh, our rivals the Atreides did for a while, but we wiped them out a year ago.  No one dares to stand up to us now.  NO ONE!!!  Mwahahahahahahaha!!"

            The frigates' cannons glowed once more as the shots tore through the air, aimed at the small semicircle of the remaining Resistance members.  Bit cringed for impact, his life flashing through his eyes…  Him, when he was still a child… When he became a junk-dealer… When he first joined the Blitz team…  When he won the Royal Cup.  All these images flashed through his mind.  He closed his eyes, awaiting the darkness to claim him.  However, the shockwave never came.

            Bit slowly opened one eye, then the other, as he looked at the frigates in wonderment.  The shots were gone, but in place, there was a shimmering green light, in a oval pattern, sitting there in the sky.  Then, they (the Resistance) heard the voice.

            "We dare to stand.  We dare to stand up against all that represent your evils and misdeeds, Harkonnen."  (A/N: In this story, I made out the Ordos to be kind of like the hero, or savior)  The shimmering turned into a distortion in the sky, as the Resistance looked on in wonderment and the Harkonnens looked on with great fear.  Then, as the haze disappeared, and, there, in it's place, was a ship with not the red markings of the 'Reds', but a new, different marking of a green snake wrapped around a planet within a yellow horizontal diamond, what Bit supposed to be weapon ports glowing with energy.  

            Then, bright cerulean beams laced with an undertone of black lanced out and struck each frigate one, two, three times.  Each frigate exploded in a mass of careening damasteel and bright fireballs.  Then, the ports turned on the Harkonnen Forces, within the area, but didn't fire.

            "This is your first and last warning, Harkonnens.  Leave the area at once or be destroyed.  We will spare your lives because we dislike unnecessary bloodshed.  All we ask is for you to tell the Baron this:  The Ordos have arrived."  

            Taryn turned and shouted an order into the radio.  "All forces withdraw.  We are outmatched."  However, the pilot of the Missile tank next to him was a little jittery from the destruction of two of their best frigates, and fired.  All the missiles did was explode harmlessly on the heavy battlecruiser's shields, and invite a retaliatory strike by the Ordos.  They complied, firing, reducing the missile tank to nothing but ashes.

            The Ordos commander spoke again.  "Ten seconds, Harkonnen.  If not, then…" He left the threat hanging.  What happened next would be something the whole Rebellion would talk about for years after the war.  Before the ten seconds were up, the area was cleared of anything that had any red painted on it.

Back at the base

            "Why did you help us?"  Doc asked the commander of the new ship on the huge viewscreen, with all of the Resistance standing behind him.  "Where did you come from?"

            "Those questions are irrelevant.  What _I want to know is who are __you, and why are you fighting the Harkonnens?  How did you last this long with your inferior weaponry?"  The raven-haired man on the screen replied, seeming aloof from the Doc's questions._

            "What do you mean, _inferior_?  These are state-of-the-art weaponry and Zoids!"  To everyone's surprise, the man didn't answer the question, but posed a new one.  "We would like to discuss a treaty of cooperation; we are dedicated to rid the world of the Harkonnen scum, and since you seem to know this planet the best, we would like your help.  A formal dinner shall be arranged tonight, a meeting, if you will, at 1900 hours, on my ship."  The man walked off before the Rebels could voice their concerns about going on a ship they didn't even know was friendly or not, and another man walked into view.

           "I am Staff Officer Groshir.  I shall take care of all your needs.  Anything you want shall be provided aboard this ship.  I shall come to your base and tell you all that you need to know."  "Wait!"  Leena shoved the Doc out of view of the camera.  "We have to have five minutes to take down the shield, you could never…"  The man had just turned into a blue haze and completely disappeared.  "What just happened?"  Leena whispered softly.  

            A buzzing sound at the back of the room made all of the rebellion turn to face it.  However, they were in for a shock.  A pillar of blue light had appeared, and was swirling on an overhead balcony.  As the stunned people looked on, the blue faded out to reveal the same man that they had just been talking to on that mysterious ship!  (A/N:  Oh, by the way, I don't own Star trek Voyager- that's what the pillar of light was supposed to look like.)  

            "Now then, where were we?"

Authors Note:  I hoped you liked it.  I had nothing to do this weekend and I just had a wild idea to combine Dune with Zoids.

Anyway:  Next time, on **Red Dawn: Insurrection:  Are the people on the ship what they seem?  Why do they hate the Harkonnens so much?  What will happen during the dinner (slash meeting)?  And what are the Harkonnens going to do about this new threat to their power on Zi?**

Next time on **Red Dawn: Insurrection:  **_The _******_Alliance_****_ Is Formed!_**

****

Please Review!

-Blackraven


	4. The Alliance is Formed

Disclaimer: See chapter one (again)  I also don't own Star Trek Voyager's transporter device.  (Though I wish I did:  Beaming everywhere, even out of school, the ever-late bus drivers… (muttering) damn them…)

Authors Note:  Sorry about the delay, I had a ton of schoolwork these past few days, and, well, here it is!  OH, and for the last time:  This story if based on Emperor: Battle Fore Dune, the Pc game, _not_, may I repeat, NOT, on the book DUNE by Frank Herbert (turns around, kneels and bows to a shrine dedicated only to Frank Herbert), no insult intended.

Oh, two more things:  This story has Bit, Leena, Baron Harkonnen and Ordos Superior at the age of 21.  Doc is 49, Brad 24 and Naomi 23, along with Jamie at 19 and Vega 17.  Pierce, since I don't know her exact age, is 22 in this.

The second is, should I put some Harry-bashing in?  So far it's just been a Sci-fi/Action-Adventure, but I'm debating whether to continue with the barely distinguishable Br/N and J/P.  Feedback appreciated, since it's my first fic incorporating some sort of pairing.  Also, should I start some B/L?  Any feedback greatly appreciated, since I'm debating whether to change Sci-Fi to Romance.  Thanks.

Oh, well, now on to…

**Red Dawn: Insurrection**

In Mount Iselina Base, Planet Zi  0900 Hours

            "WHAT!!?"  "Calm down, Leena, it's just some stupid meeting."  Jaime tried to calm Leena down, but it wasn't exactly working.  The Doc, Bit and Brad had gone to talk with the man, Staff Officer Groshi, as he called himself, about the meeting; they had seen the power that these newcomers had and wanted to make a good impression on their leader.

            "I am NOT going to wear some dinky dress to try to make a good impression on those idiots on that ship!"  "You do realize that, _those idiots have enough firepower on their ship to reduce this planet to an uninhabitable, scarred chunk of rock."  Leena whirled around, about to launch another insult in Jamie's face, when she came face to face with Bit.  She froze at the sight of him.  _

            "Ahh, haven't lost my touch.  I can still make a girl go speechless at the sight of my good looks."  Bit smiled.  "How DARE you imply, that I like you!"  Leena raged, launching herself towards Bit, although, something in the back of her mind seemed to agree with the last part of her statement.  Bit's smile froze on his face, then a look of terror dawned on his face.  

            "AAHH!  I DIDN'T MEAN IT, LEENA!  REALLY!!"  was heard a few seconds later, two holes in the shapes of Leena and Bit in the door.  

            "When will they learn…"  Jamie said looking towards the entrance at Brad, who had also entered with Bit, as a faint crash followed by an "OWWWWWWWWW!!!" echoed through the corridors.  "And especially since we need to make a good impression on those guys in the hangar,"  Jamie finished.  The strange ship had landed in the hangar, but no one had come out yet.

"You do know that they really like each other, right?"  Naomi called out, walking in with Pierce and Vega Obscura.  The former members of the Backdraft had joined with the rest of them, united in a certain cause- to rid the world of Harkonnens.  And, as Dr. Layon so smartly put it when Bit had asked them on their reason to join forces in front of the rest of the Rebellion, "_Hey Cloud, think about it.  If I'm the bad guy, do you think I'm gonna settle for someone else take my glory away?  No!  First we help you destroy them, then its back to the old ways!!!  Mwahahahahahahahahaha- Hey!  Where are you going?  Aren't you going to stay and listen to what I have to say?"  For Bit had walked away, shaking his head slightly while all the time muttering under his breath about the inane and people with the thinking power of a peanut._

"No, really?"  Jamie asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  Pierce giggled slightly at him, causing the others to look at her while making Jamie turn a bright shade of magenta.

A silence ensued, leaving the others a little uncomfortable the situation.  It was Naomi who broke the silence.

"Umm, Brad?"  "What?"  The former mercenary had never been known to say more than he had to.  "Do you know who'll be going to go with Doc to the 'meeting'?"  "No."  Naomi narrowed her eyes a little; she liked Brad, but she was way too proud to admit that.  She just couldn't understand him, one day, he'd be as smart as the legendary Dr. D who'd died a little after the Helic-Guylos War, three hundred years ago, and the next day, he'd be as dense as a brick.

"I think the Doc said for you, Brad, Jamie, Pierce, Leena, Vega and me to go with him, probably because we are Planet Zi's best warriors."  Bit had recovered from his "incident" and was leaning against the wall near the doorway.  

            "Oh."  Was the best response she could come up with.

Bit's quarters, Red Wing, 1300 Hours.

            Bit tossed and turned in his bed.  He had just tried to get some shut-eye to rest up before the night's meeting, but he had something on his mind.  Leena.  He smiled to himself.  

            At first, he just thought of her as an annoying girl who tried to kill him at every opportunity, but as time went on, he had come to think of Leena as a girl he couldn't imagine not seeing everyday.  He even found himself growing jealous every time Harry "I'm a man destined to be king" Champ tried to hit on her, which was _not_ the way he wanted to be feeling about the fellow teammate.

            'Look.  Here I am dreaming about the girl who tried to crush me with a bathtub just because of a schedule mix-up.  This is really funny, in a sad sort of way.'  Just then, he heard something.

            'You are growing weak, Bit Cloud.'  Bit sat up.  Whatever that was, it wasn't his thoughts.  "Who are you!?  What are you doing to my mind!?"  He shouted to the darkness surrounding him.  Nothing replied.  "Damn it, now I'm imagining voices.  How wrong is that!??"  Bit spoke to himself.  

In the Blue Wing (Women's Wing), 1830 Hours.

            "Do I *have* to wear this?"  Leena whined for the millionth time to Naomi.  Naomi looked over at Leena and smiled a little.  

            "That's what Doc said."  Naomi's smile grew even wider.  "And anyway, you have an opportunity to make Bit stare at you for a couple of hours."  "WHAT!!?"  Leena shouted, blushing crimson.  She had been thinking along the same lines as Naomi.  "What about Brad?"  Leena hurriedly changed the subject.  "You sure you're not just going for his benefit?"  Now it was Naomi's turn to blush, as she admired herself in the mirror, straightening out a few wrinkles in the blue low-cut dress she was wearing.

            "Come on, ladies, we need to be there in twenty minutes."  Pierce entered the room, already in a black dress.  Leena looked at her, and replied, "Looks like you're going for Jamie's benefit as well?"  Pierce looked away, causing both Naomi and Leena to giggle.  

            "I'm done now," Leena spoke to her two companions.  "Let's go," she said, her red dress swirling about her feet.

Red Wing, Same time.

            Bit sat in a chair, as he struggled to get his pants free of wrinkles, as Brad watched him from the doorway (A/N: Is it just me or does he do that a lot?).  "You know, if you continue like this, we're all going to be late."  "Yeah," both Jamie and Vega nodded their opinions from the chair across from Bit's.  

            "Fine, who'll really care if it's like that?"  Bit's mind was still on that dream.  'It had seemed so real, that voice, but it couldn't have been.  Could it?'  Bit thought, his mind lost once again.

            "Bit!"  Brad's voice snapped Bit back from his thoughts.  "Let's go already."  "Fine.  I'm coming."  Bit responded to Brad's idea.  

In front of the ship, 1850 Hours

            "Well, we're all here…"  Bit's voice trailed off as he stared at Leena, causing her to turn red.  Brad violently nudged Bit in the stomach, bringing the young man back to reality.  

            "Well, all we can do is wait."  The Doc had arrived, wearing a suit similar to the rest of the males in the group.  

            A tinkling sound was heard from behind them, and all of the members turned to see Staff Officer Groshi materialize in front of them.  "Well, I see you are all ready.  Shall we go then?"  Everyone nodded.  "Well then, please get into pairs of two for us to transport you."  

            Each in the group blushed with the exception of Doc and Vega, who immediately stood together and nodded once to Groshi, who spoke quickly into something in his shoulder, and then, the Doc and Vega dematerialized.  "Hurry up, we haven't got all night," Groshi looked around at the rest of the group.

Inside the ship, Outside the Officers' dining area.

            The Doc and Vega rematerialized, looking around.  Their first impression: It was huge.  The Doc gaped openly at the streamlined layout of the ship, causing it to appear more spacious than he had originally thought.  Then, more pillars of light appeared, as Brad and Naomi appeared, then Jamie and Pierce, and lastly, Bit and Leena, all with bright red hues on their faces.  

            Another pillar of light appeared before them, and Groshi appeared.  "This way, if you would be so kind."  Groshi led the group to a bronze door with several intricate markings on it, seeming to depict a series of battles.  "Oh, and one word of advice- try not to upset the Commander in any way.  You might regret it."  With that, he disappeared down another hallway.

            "Wait!  You're not coming with us?"  Doc's voice echoed down the empty walkway.  "Guess not."  Vega piped up.  "We might as well go in."  And with that, Bit approached the doorway, but before he could lay even a finger on what seemed to be a doorknob, the set of doors opened, and revealed that they were standing on a balcony with a flight of elegant steps leading down to a brightly lit room with a very *very* long table, enough to seat about eighteen people.  

            When their eyes adjusted to the bright light, the saw that, no one was at the table.  They looked around, but only saw two men, standing at the base of the stairway and two more at the stairs leading to a balcony opposite them.  Then, the two at the bottom began to speak.  

            "Welcome to the Imperial Ordos Ship, the _Darkness.  We hope you enjoy your meal and we hope your meeting is fruitful.  You may wait for the Commander and the others."  With that, they disappeared._

            A minute after they sat down, the other balcony's doors opened.  Immediately, all conversation ceased as all eyes turned to the stairway.

            The two men at the bottom of it were now speaking.  "Now, we introduce the Commander Superior Korban Ashuran Ordos and his companions."

Eight people began to walk down the flight of stairs, in a two-by-two fashion.  When they arrived to the table, the men held out the chairs for the women ("Why can't you do that for us," Leena, Naomi and Pierce whispered to their companions.).  

A man, looking resplendent in his dark green uniform, who seemed to be in charge stood up at the head of the table.  "Welcome to our ship.  Our wish is that you enjoy your time on board our ship.  I am Commander Korban Ashuran Ordos."  He nodded slightly to the group.  Although Bit knew it couldn't be, but it seemed that the man was talking to him, and that he'd seen him before.  

The man gestured towards his companions, introducing them one by one.  "This is General Shir of the Seventh Armored Division, and his girlfriend, the Lady Escana."  The tall, brown haired man sitting next to Bit and Leena stood and looked around with his golden eyes before bowing, the woman curtsying in her pale yellow dress, her blond locks framing her face falling a little.  "Admiral Carta of the Second Defense Fleet, and the Lady Charmilo."  The admiral stood up, his blond hair (A/N: No he's not Harkonnen either) swaying a little, while the woman adjacent to him merely nodded her head, eyes sweeping over the group and coming to a stop on the Commander.  "Next, General Miren of the Twenty-Seventh Armored Infantry Legion and the Lady Llaundor (A/N: pronounced LAWN-dōr)."  The man and woman seated close to Brad and Naomi stood, the man bowing halfway, his red hair not swaying at all (A/N: Think Spock from Star Trek) and the woman bowed, albeit not as much as the man, her black dress matching perfectly with her hair. 

"And, lastly, my equal –"and girlfriend" the Admiral muttered not quite so softly to his partner, a small smile on both of their lips, to which the Korba shot a glance to- in this group, the Lady Mika." With that, the last female stood, her pristine gown and cerulean hair slightly rippling, and curtsied politely, then sat down; since Leena was giving an evil stare to her (Bit was eyeing her up and down with interest).  (A/N:  For those of you who know what I'm talking about, think Lufia)

(A/N:  Here is a seating chart for all of you to make a few things clear:

    Head of the Table                             

            _____                                                 KAO

            I        I                                      L.M                 A.C

            I        I                                      L.E                   L.C

I        I                                      G.S                  G.M

I        I                                      Bit                    L.L

I        I                                      Leena               Brad

I        I                                      Pierce               Naomi

I___  I                                      Jamie                Vega

                                                            .           Doc                .

      End of the Table                             **Key:  **

KAO-  Korban Ashuran Ordos            L.M-    Lady Mika

                                                            A.C-    Admiral Carta                           L.C-     Lady Charmilo

                                                            G.M-   General Miren                          L.L-     Lady Llaundor

                                                            G.S-     General Shir                             L.E-     Lady Escana

Hoped that helped (and turned out right)…Now, back to the story)

"Now, we would like to know your names since we'd been so kind to announce ours' first."  The attention of the table turned to Doc as he stood up.  

"I am known as Doc, or Steve Toros.  I conduct all the operations in the Rebellion."  He sat down, as the rest stood.  Jamie began to speak, "I'm Jamie," he began nervously.  "one of the strategists of the Rebellion."  He looked around to see if there was any acknowledgement that he wasn't making any sort of mistake, and continued when he saw Korba smile slightly at his uneasiness and nodded, his eyes delivering all the message that was needed.  "This is Pierce, an aerial unit specialist, that's Vega and that's Leena, our artillery experts, Brad and Naomi are experts at stealth combat, and Bit-" He was cut off suddenly.  "I think that I can introduce myself by myself."  Bit cut in, to which the other non-rebellion members raised an eyebrow.  "I'm Bit Could, close combat expert."  "I'm pleased to meet you."  Other than Bit and himself, only Doc, Leena, Jamie noticed the spark in Korba's eyes as he spoke towards Bit.

"I wonder why he just did that…" Was the uniform thought in all of their minds as they watched both Bit and Korba stare for a while, tiny flicks in their eyes suggesting that they were both staring into another world, but wasn't.  

"Oh, and before we get on to business, let's eat together in anticipation of this new alliance between you and us."  Korba had stood up and was talking to the occupants of the table.  "Yeah!"  Bit's face broke into a smile that caused the rest of the Rebellion to sweatdrop.

Fourteen sets of eyebrows shot up as Bit began 'sampling' everything within range of his fork, with the exception of Korba who was smiling to himself, seeming to know some great secret.  

"Umm, Bit?"  Pierce voiced the question that had been on all of their minds.  "Do you even know what you're eating?  For all you know, it might taste horrible- begging your pardon, Lady…"  "Mika.  It's Mika.  Don't worry, apology accepted."  Her lips pulled up slightly in a small smile which accented her cream-colored face.  "Bit?"  "Whot?"  Bit chewed for a few more seconds, then swallowed.  "I'm sorry, my mouth was full."  "We can see that."  Leena muttered next to him.  "You remind me of someone I used to know; no one but him ever liked the taste of stewed Ecazi Turnips soaked in spice sauce as much as he did."  Bit shrugged, and went back to his 'sampling'.

"Umm, oh well.  We might as well begin before Bit eats all of the food."  Korba spoke, and with that, they began to dine.

After they finished, they all went to the Officers' Lounge, and began discussing how the alliance would be formed.  Basically, Doc and Korba hammered out the outlines of the agreement; the Rebellion would continue as they were, but with some backup in the form of Ordos Battlecruisers as aerial support.  However, no one missed the strange looks Korba was giving to Bit all throughout the meeting.  

            "OK, now all we have to do is to formally sign and shake on it."  Doc stood up and stretched after over an hour of going over operational details and the like.  "Good, we're done with that."  Korba stood up as well, then smiled at the rest of the Rebellion who were now all seated in various positions on the couches; Brad was staring out into the hangar through some reinforced windows, Jamie was yawning with an arm around Pierce who was now bright red, and Leena asleep on Bit's shoulder- he was now a violent shade of burgundy.  

            Korba spoke to the rest of the group who had immediately awakened to the sound of his deep voice, though he was mainly speaking to Bit.  "As a thank you for waiting throughout all this, how about we take this ship out and let you see your planet from the atmosphere?"  "That would be great!"  The Doc smiled, replying for all of them, looking over at Leena who was now also blushing a shade of scarlet that even rivaled Bit's.  

            The ship began to rise, and flew out of the hangar into the night sky.  However, on a plateau about 20 kilometers away from Mont Iselina, a man dressed in a red and black uniform smiled cruelly, with one thought running in his mind:  'Tonight, Planet Zi,  Tomorrow, the Imperium!!!"

Back in the ship

            "Isn't it beautiful?"  Naomi stood staring into the window as did the rest of her comrades.  "Yeah," Bit replied, "But I gotta go somewhere.  Where's a bathroom when you need it?!!"  Korba looked straight into Bit's eyes, and pointed to the door to the right.  "That's a bathroom that you can use."  "Thanks."  Bit and Korba nodded almost invisibly, and broke eye contact.  'Man, what is up with Bit and him?' Leena had been watching the whole exchange out of the corner of her eye, and had caught the small nod, along with the eye contact.  'There is definitely something going on, and I won't stop till I find out what it is!'

            Just then, an alarm began to blare.  _WARNING.__  WARNING.  ENEMY SHIPS DETECTED AT A RANGE OF 50 THOUSAND KILOS AND CLOSING.  SENSORS DETECT MULTIPLE EXHAUST SIGNATURES.  "Damn!!"  Korba yelled, as the ship shook under the intense barrage, though the shields were holding at the moment. "The Harkonnens just had to pick this time to attack.  Lucky us."  "Oh, but you're not just 'lucky'…"  Several new Ordos recruits had just walked into the officers' lounge and tore apart their uniforms to reveal a tunic of red and black coloring, each holding shining silver swords.  "We're going to help you pass the barrier between the living and the dead…"  "Not if I can help it…"  The seven enemy soldiers turned to face the speaker, but only saw a man standing there, clad in glowing white armor with golden highlights, a pulsing blue blade extending from his left gauntlet.  "Now, Harkonnen.  You shall all pay for the Baron's misdeeds…"  "Hah!"  One man laughed.  "Seven on one seems unfair to me, but, oh well.  What's one more death?"  With that, the Harkonnens rushed the man, the rest of the Alliance rooted to their spots in horror…_

Author's Note:  So, what do you think?  I love cliffhangers, don't you?  (gets mobbed by readers)  I guess not… *falls over, eyes are in shape of those anime 'X's'*

Anyway:  Next Time on **Red Dawn: Insurrection:  What will happen during the attack on the battlecruiser _Darkness_?  Who, _What_, is the man in the glowing white armor?  Where in the world did Bit go?  Is he even alive?  Will the Harkonnens succeed with their plan to take out the Ordos?  Is Seven on One *really* that unfair to that man?**

Next time on **Red Dawn: Insurrection:  **_Revelations!_****

Please Review!

-Blackraven


	5. Revelations

Disclaimer:  See chapter one for it, I don't want to repeat myself every time I writ a new chapter…

Author's Note:  Sorry for the long wait, I just had an ISEARCH project due this week and I couldn't find a time to just sit down and type, there was so much work involved.  (I always seem to put everything off until last minute)

This story has Bit, Leena, Baron Harkonnen and Ordos Superior at the age of 21.  Doc is 49, Brad 24 and Naomi 23, along with Jamie at 19 and Vega 17.  Pierce, since I don't know her exact age, is 22 in this.

Ice Wizard:  Several notes that I wanted to make clear for everyone:  The Atreides are now under the heel of the Harkonnens, and the ORDOS had the high technology: would you call lasers 'weaker weapons' compared to a crude Harkonnen Buzzsaw or a Minotaurus?  I think not.

CaptRico: I can't answer the question of who the guy in the white armor is, but you'll have the answer before the end of this chapter (though the choices are kinda obvious)

Last Time, on Red Dawn…

_"Damn!!"  Korba yelled, as the ship shook under the intense barrage, though the shields were holding at the moment. "The Harkonnens just had to pick this time to attack.  Lucky us."  "Oh, but you're not just 'lucky'…"  Several new __Ordos__ recruits had just walked into the officers' lounge and tore apart their uniforms to reveal a tunic of red and black coloring, each holding shining silver swords.  "We're going to help you pass the barrier between the living and the dead…"  "Not if I can help it…"  The seven enemy soldiers turned to face the speaker, but only saw a man standing there, clad in glowing white armor with golden highlights, a pulsing blue blade extending from his left gauntlet.  "Now, Harkonnen.  You shall all pay for the Baron's misdeeds…"  "Hah!"  One man laughed.  "Seven on one seems unfair to me, but, oh well.  What's one more death?"  With that, the Harkonnens rushed the man, the rest of the _Alliance___ rooted to their spots in horror…_

And now… the continuation of _The _Alliance___ is Formed!!_

**Red Dawn: Insurrection**

****

            The seven Harkonnen soldiers leapt toward the man, in anticipation of another kill.  However, that was not so.  Just as the first Harkonnen was about to thrust his sword into the armor, a wide, sweeping arc of azure light flashed, and the soldier burst into a small explosion of blood and gore.  The rest of the Harkonnens froze, not knowing what to do now, as the Rebellion stared at the fluid-like motion and the efficiency of the man's actions.

            Leena stared at the man.  She had a strange feeling, that somewhere, she had seen him before.  Just then, as the man launched himself forward and cleaved two red-uniformed men into halves, a lock of golden blonde hair fell down out of his visored helmet.  Leena, startled, made the obvious connection, as did the others.  

            "Bit?!"  She asked, incredulous.  

            The man, after thrusting his pulsing blue blade into the last of the Harkonnens, turned and straightened, facing her.  His right hand, now covered with gore,  flipped up his visor, revealing a pair of emerald green eyes.  He smiled.  

            "So, what do you think?"  Bit replied, talking to all of the Rebellion members.  Vega was staring at him, Brad, Doc and Jamie with their mouths open and hanging, and Naomi, Pierce and Leena with confused looks on their faces.  

            Naomi was the first to regain control over her mouth.  "But…  How did… What just happened?" The rest of the Rebellion nodded in agreement, the shock of Bit being that graceful wearing off.

           Before Bit could answer, Korba stepped up to him.  Bit saluted him, causing the mouths of the Rebellion to fall again.  

            The ship had stopped rocking; it seemed that  the Harkonnen plot had been foiled by two Ordos battlecruisers that were cloaked beside it.

            "Sir!  Commander Bit Cloud reporting, green for duty, Sir!"  Bit stood at attention.  "At ease, Commander."  Bit relaxed.  "Please explain to your comrades why you saluted me; that may clear things up."

            Bit turned to face the rest of the Rebellion.  

            Leena walked up to him and poked him between the ribs.  "You have a lot of explaining to do, Bit Cloud."  "Yeah," was the unanimous response of the rest of the Rebels.

            "Ahh, well,"  Bit put his hand behind his head in that anime style.  "It's a long story."  "We've got time."  Doc said, his eyebrows furrowed.

            "Well, to begin:  Before any of you can accuse me of being an alien or anything, I ­­_was_ born on this planet.  I was then trained by the Ordos as an operative on this planet to report any sign of enemies.  When the Harkonnens came, I immediately sent a message to the Ordos homeworld reporting that the Harkonnens were on the move."  Bit paused to take a breath.  "I had just came back from training when I came upon your battle in my stealth truck.  The only reason I stopped was to keep up my identity; my 'clients' for used parts would have wondered where I was for the last year or so.

             "I was given the top training anyone could get during that year.  I was trained to repair any vehicle, wield any weapon, and use anything as a source of protection."  Bit stopped to look at Korba, who nodded, then continued.  "I was also given a ship to command, the IOS Redhawk, a class-A battlecruiser."

            When Bit was done, the rest of the Rebellion stared at him.  "What, you didn't wonder why I never actually tried my hardest?  Ha, all the Zoids battles I've ever been in were all child's play.  All the enemies were too simple-minded and idiotic to waste my skills on."  _That got them talking._

            "WHAAATT!!?"  Leena towered over Bit.  "You mean, that you've never actually tried your best??!  You mean we could have won without spending all that money on repairs??!  I am going to KILL you, Bit Cloud!!"  She charged at the 21 year old man, a huge mallet appearing out of nowhere.  BAMM!  She threw the mallet at him, and the impact created a huge dust cloud.  

However, when the dust settled, the mallet was nowhere to be seen, and a golden aura was surrounding Bit, who was reclining on the couch. 

"What? I.. I missed??!"  Leena said, her eyes round as circles now.  "No, you hit.  However, my shield disintegrated your mallet."  Bit yawned, then smiled another of his trademark smiles at her.  

Leena felt her rage immediately boil down to nothing, since her heart just melted at the sight of his smile.  'Damn,' she cursed herself.  Of all weaknesses, why did she have to have Bit as hers'?

"Now, let's stop fighting, and concentrate on getting back to Mount Iselina." Korba cut into everyone's thoughts.

After that was said, the ship turned, and headed back to Mount Iselina Base.

Hangar, Mount Iselina Base

            "So, Bit."  Doc stuck up a conversation with Bit for the twentieth time.  "Are you still going to be staying with us, or going on that ship to serve with them?"  

            "I told you once, I'll tell you again.  I'll only go where my commanding officer, Commander Korba, directs me to go, and, as of now, I am staying right here."  Bit walked down the ramp, pretending not to notice the eyes of the rest of the Rebellion locked onto him: they had also heard the news from Jamie that Bit was one of the 'Guys on the ship'.

            "Oh.  Anyway," Doc continued, "your Commander, Korba I think his name was, has already agreed on a battle plan for the next few weeks.  With it, I think we will be able to destroy the invaders and reclaim this planet in the name of Zi!"

            Bit nodded, and yawned.  It had been seven hours since he had gotten on the ship.  "Oh, and one more thing: Will your ship be helping us?"  Doc asked, eyeing the ship in the far corner of the Hangar.  

            "Yes, we shall be providing assistance, although I will be on the ground in the Liger Zero.  We've modified it a little with our technology, if you don't mind."

            Right after the words got out of his mouth, Bit regretted them, since the Doc had gone into his "love Zoids all shapes and sizes" mode: his eyes were huge, and a dopey smile on his face.  "Can I see it?"  "Tomorrow, you can.  It's late, and the attacks will begin at 0900 tomorrow."  

            With that, Bit walked into his room and fell asleep.

Author's Note:  This chapter sucked, in my opinion.  There wasn't much action because the point of this was to reveal that Bit was an Ordos operative, but he was born on Zi.  Also, I was sleep deprived when I wrote this, so all suggestions are appreciated.  I _will_ be making changes at a later date, so please bear with me.

Next Time, on **Red Dawn: Insurrection:   What will happen to the Rebellion in the attack?  What about the Ordos?  Will all of them survive?  Will the beginning phase of the attack succeed?  Will the Harkonnen menace be eradicated form Zi forever?  (Also:  Should I put in some B/L?  Will there even be a next chapter-  Wait, yeah, there will be, although it might take longer to get it up.)**

Next time on **Red Dawn: Insurrection:  **_Prelude to War!_****

Please Review!

All suggestions appreciated.

-Blackraven


End file.
